


Mutant Baby

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [43]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Babies, Children, Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Het, Human, Married Couple, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron wonders if his children just are late bloomers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant Baby

"Megatron!"

The man paused. It had started out as a normal morning; he was getting ready for work while Eclipse had gotten up to take care of the children and change their diapers. He had just gone into the kitchen to get himself some coffee when he suddenly heard his wife call for him. He wasn't sure what was wrong exactly, but she sounded distressed... Not in danger though.

Still, concerned, he quickly put down his mug and darted towards the children's room.

"Eclipse?" he called, stopping in front of the open door. He quickly glanced around the room for any signs of something amiss. Everything looked to be in place though. It seemed that his wife had changed Kowave's diaper first, the one-year-old sitting on the floor, giggling as she shook her plastic toy keys in front of her. 

He stepped into the room, seeing Eclipse standing by Diskdrive's crib. A small wave of relief came over him when he saw that she didn't look afraid. Just confused and at a loss with what to do. She turned to him, still looking distressed. 

"Eclipse?"

"I... Drillbit's..."

He started to panic again. Was something wrong with him? Was he sick? A thousand things ran through his mind as he stepped up next to his wife, looking down into the crib at his son.

That was what was wrong.

"I-I just came in and changed Kowave's diaper and..."

Megatron didn't know what to say either. The doctors had said that their children carried the mutant gene, but neither of them showed any signs of being mutants themselves. He had just assumed that both of his children were ordinary humans, just like his wife was. He knew that the powers could spark up at any time between birth and puberty, but he never really thought of it, considering he had come out of the womb with metal skin.

And now... There his son was. Lying in his crib and staring up at them as he chewed on his fingers. His little iron fingers.

Well... It seemed that his son had taken after him. Metal mimicry. Of course, he took the form of steel and his son apparently iron. He glanced at his wife, who just seemed so confused as to what to do. Right, she never had to deal with a mutant baby before... Even back in the orphanage, he had been older than her, so it wasn't like she was taking care of him. No wonder she seemed so confused.

Letting out a heavy huff, he reached down and gently lifted his son up. As expected, he was heavier now, so Megatron had to shift into his metal form to hold him easier.

"We'll have to get him examined soon," he said, gently holding the boy to him. "Call Red Alert. I'll change him."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't think you can hold him when he's like this." He used his head to gesture to their son's new appearance.

Eclipse didn't argue with that, giving a nod before leaving the room. Megatron just huffed, glancing down at Kowave. She didn't seemed surprised by her twin brother's appearance, which made him wonder if this was the first time Drillbit had used this form... Maybe in front of Kowave, he had turned. This must have been the first time they were seeing it.

He set the boy down on the changing bed. Primus, they would have to take him to the doctor, who would probably want a blood test done on the pooy boy. And they would definitely need to reinforce and change his crib. That wooden thing wouldn't be able support Drillbit if he stayed in this form too long... 

Megatron just shook his head. Oh well; at least they had found out sooner than later.


End file.
